


night & day

by stardustgirl



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Firebending & Firebenders, Healing, Home, Introspection, Light Angst, Past Child Abuse, Post-100 Year War (Avatar TV), Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender, Zuko (Avatar) Needs a Hug, Zutara Month 2020, Zutara Month: Quarantine Edition, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24450334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: Moonrise signifies many things for Zuko.  Most recently, it signifies Katara.Prompt fill for Day 29 for Zutara Month 2020 Quarantine Edition, “Home.”
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 69





	night & day

Oddly enough, it’s the nights that bother him the least.

The nights are when Katara’s there, when he feels grounded by just the undeniable fact of her presence. That’s when Zuko has _peace,_ or as close to it as he can get.

But the _days…._ The days are when firebenders are at their peak, when his father’s beatings left the biggest impacts on him.

And ironically it’s now, with Katara, under the light of the moon, his fire deep, deep down to the point it’s little more than embers, when he’s at his least powerful, that he feels at home.


End file.
